Soccer guy VS Soccer girl
by xXDark15AngelXx
Summary: Kukai is the schools best soccer player, everyone he has played a game against lost. Now what will happen when a new girl in school challenges Kukai and his team to a match, VS Amu's soccer team. What will the outcome of the match be? There is no Kukamu fluff in this, they're just the main characters.


**Hey guys, I know I haven't been updating Amu's Revenge much but I don't have many ideas on what to do, so to get rid of my writers block I'm going to put up a Kukamu Fan-fiction!**

**If you have any ideas for Amu's Revenge then please, tell me. If you haven't read Amu's Revenge then go check it out ;) (It's an Amuto)**

**Description: **Kukai's the schools best soccer player; he can shoot goals, block goals, and pass the ball better than anyone he knows. But he doesn't know Amu Hinamori, at her old school she could beat anyone at any sport whatsoever, whether it be basketball, tennis, swimming or _Soccer. _Suddenly there is a new student at Seiyo high, the new girl sees a boy with brown hair and green eyes brag about how great he is at soccer and starts asking if anyone is brave enough to dare challenge the 'almighty king of soccer' Amu steps forward and accepts the offer. Is Kukai's title about to be taken away from him? Or will it sky rocket to the highest point and leave Amu in the dust? Read and see.

**Read and enjoy!**

*Kukai's PoV*

"And the winners are the 'Sky Jack's'!" The announcer yelled through his microphone as the crowd goes wild with the applause and cheers, for our team has just won the soccer championship.

My team stepped up to the stage that was brought out on the field for our speech. I, as the captain of our team, took a step towards the microphone, unhooked it from its stand and bringing it to my lips to give the speech on behalf of our school.

"Thank-you everyone" I started, the cheers in the building died down and I continued "for the support you all gave us, without you guys this wouldn't have been possible. The money we won from this tournament is going towards our school funds to help pay for better equipment for all of our school clubs, soccer or not!" I took a step back and joined the team as the cheers once again erupted throughout the building.

The announcer stepped up to the microphone and gave the final words of the day.

"I would like to thank all the teams that participated in the tournament. Please give a round-of-applause for the winning team, Kukai Souma, The team captain, and his teammates, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Yoru Mori, Tadase Hotori, Kairi Sanjou, Nagihiko Fujisaki, Nadeshiko Fujisaki, Rhythm Sasaki, Temari Izumi, Daichi Takahashi, Utau Hoshina and Yaya Yuiki! They may have a small team, but their results are BIG!" A small applause came as each name was called. We all took out bows and headed off the stage to the back to take a shower and get changed.

"Good job guys, we did well." I said while drying my hair after the cold shower that I just took.

"You too, captain!" Daichi replied.

It is just me and the guys in here and the few girls we have are in the girls changing room. We are all about to go for a victory dinner, and I'm treating.

*Time skip after the dinner and the next day (They went to dinner, talked about some things like their win, and tomorrow at school, then all parted and went home)*

"*Yawn* I'm tired~" I complained to my best mate, Ikuto, who was ignoring me.

"If you're so tired then go back home and sleep" He replied, not taking interest in anything I was doing to catch his attention.

"But I hear a new student is coming today and I want to be there to welcome them"

"Then don't go home."

"I won't."

We continued walking until we reached the school gates, then we parted ways as Ikuto is in a different class to me. When I reached my class I saw Nagi, Kairi and Daichi being surrounded by the rest of the class. They were all being congratulated for the win yesterday.

"Alright class, settle down!" The teacher yelled across the chatters of the classroom. They quickly settled down and sat in their seats, I sit in the middle, next to the window.

"Congratulations to Kukai, Nagi, Kairi and Daichi for their magnificent win in the soccer tournament." Whistles were blown and cheers were heard in the small classroom. "Settle down! Today we have a new student, her name is Amu Hinamori and I hope you can all help her get her way around school. Amu, please come in."

A girl with waist-length pigtails walked through the door, her posture is straight and her figure is perfect, all the boys in the class are drooling, and all the girls have stars in their eyes.

She bowed down "I'm Amu. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Her smile shone brightly as she delivered her line with no wavers in her voice.

"Hinamori-san, please take a seat behind Souma-kun. Souma-kun please raise your hand." I raise my hand and the pinkette walked to the seat behind me. She said a small hello as she walked pass and then sat in her designated seat.

*Time skip to recess*

"Does anyone dare challenge the almighty Kukai Souma to 1-on-1 match at soccer!?" I yelled out, knowing that no one would, the only one in this school who has even a chance at beating me is Ikuto, but he likes watching people getting beaten by me just as much and I do.

A hand in the back of the crowd shot up, I look closer and see that it is the new girl; she has her pink waist length hair in pig-tails. "I Challenge the soon-to-be-beaten Kukai Souma to a match in soccer!" She announced. Whispers are heard throughout the crowd. "Alright pinkie, let's see how long you can last. How many goals do we need to win?" I asked, "3."She replies, confidence lingers strongly in her voice.

We walk to eachother and I hold my hand out and she takes it, we shake and then drop our hands to our sides. "How would you like your team to be chosen?" I ask her, she thinks for a moment and then speaks up. "Can we postpone the match for lunch? I need to call my friends." I nod my head, agreeing, no matter who her team is; she can't beat the winners of the 'Japan Championship League'. We part ways and then go do our own things

Recess just ended and Ikuto and I are heading back to our classrooms, this period we are in the same class, science. We walk into the classroom and see that the new girl is there, sitting on her seat with her back straight and head held high.

"Alright class, today we are going to experiment on the reactions of bi-carb soda mixed with a variety of liquid substances." The class groaned at the teachers announcements. "You many work in pairs or alone." Ikuto and I instantly exchanged glances, nodded and then looked back to the front of the class, where the teacher was doing a demonstration on today's lesson.

During the lesson, the new girl, despite the whole class trying to be her partner, worked alone. She did everything the teacher asked her to do, and she did it right. At the end of the lesson, we all packed up our things and went out to lunch, although, most of them went to the soccer field to watch the game.

I went and got my soccer uniform with the team and then we went to out change rooms, I'm expecting Hinamori, has done the same. I get my uniform on and walk out of the change rooms, the team has gathered together and we walk out onto the field, not expecting what we saw. Amu is walking out onto the field with what I am guessing is her soccer team, as they are all wearing the same uniform, wait why do they have the same uniform?

They are wearing a white singlet with a medium sized heart on the top right (Amu's left, Kukai's right) corner of their shirt, the colour of the heart is the colour of their eyes. Their shorts are white and go down to mid thigh and have a stripe, the same colour of the heart, going down the left (Amu's right) side of their shorts.

They all walk out and introduce themselves to us.

(I put all the names in bold so if you forget what they look like you can look back to the names and quickly find them :3)

"I'm **Bella**, Nice to meet you," a petite girl with short blonde hair and light pink eyes smiled up at me and went on to the next person of the team.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm **Melody**," an average-sized girl with long silver hair that goes down to her knees that was tied up into a high ponytail spoke to me like any normal everyday girl would. Her eyes are a deep purple colour with a tinge of dark blue in them.

"**Evelyn**, call me **Eve**." A girl with a black high messy bun stood before me, she was a little smaller than me, and her eyes are a silver colour.

"**Jade**, nice to meet 'cha" Jade is a normal sized girl, her hair is a dark golden colour and is in a side ponytail. Her eyes are a dark green.

"My name is **Danni**. Good luck,___you'll need it_." She whispered the last three words with venom soaking her voice to the core. Hey hair is a dark red colour reaching her mid-back and put into a normal ponytail, and her eyes complimenting it with a shade of dark blue. She is probably about an inch smaller than me.

"M-my name is R-**Rosie**, i-it's a pleasure t-to meet you. I-I hope I'm not c-causing any t-trouble." The short girl trembled as she spoke to me; her head hung low and her voice barely audible. She had baby pink hair with light blonde tips, ending just below the waist. Her eyes shone a light blue colour which blends outwards into a light green.

The next girl who comes to me keeps her introduction, short and sweet. "**Skye**" She said in a monotone voice. Her hair is short, black and messy with dark purple highlights; her eyes are a dark grey colour. She is the same height as me and her face is expressionless.

Then two identical people came up to me, smiled and then one spoke. "I'm **Faith**, and this is my twin sister, **Hope**. We hope you won't hate us after we win." I could feel the anger building up in me but I held it in as the other twin looked like she was going to speak. "We look forward to a good game. Souma-kun~" The two had their hair in a braid that goes down the side of their bodies, both having them on different sides so people can tell them apart. Their hair is dark brown and their eyes are like a sunset, starting with yellow in the middle, blending out into a soft orange.

Then **Amu** walks up to me and holds out her hand, I take and it and she says with a smirk on her face, "I hope you can put up a good fight." We drop hands and I replied "Took the words right out of my mouth." Her long pink hair was still tied up in pig-tails and her golden orbs were reflecting off the sun, making them shine brightly.

We get into our positions and it was only then did I realise that they had no substitutes. We may only have one, but no matter what, in a game one of us will get tired, and we need that sub. I wonder how they will put up.

**(Okay bare with me, I do not know like, anything about soccer) **

The referee came and placed the ball down between us and pulled out a coin from his pocket. Because this is our home ground, the visitors get to choose what side they want.

"Tails." Amu said looking at the coin. The referee flicked the coin with his thumb and index finger and caught it, and then he quickly put it on the back of his hand, flipping it once more in the process. When the referee revealed his hand it shows the tail side of the coin. I step aside and let Amu make the first move.

She quickly passes the ball the Bella and Bella quickly dribbled the ball to the other end of the field, swiftly passing it to Eve who catches it with ease. They are closing in on the goal and our team are having a hard time stealing it, so I quickly run into play and attempt to grab the ball that is now in possession of Jade. My leg starts to slip towards the ball, I speed it up a little but just before I could reach the ball she skilfully kicks the ball up and head-butts it to Faith, I could tell it was her because her hair braid is on the left side of her body.

Faith kicks the ball to the goal, an eagerly awaiting Yoru was there, arms spread out, ready to catch the ball. The ball hits Yoru square in the guts, though Yoru dismisses the pain for a moment and keeps the ball in his stomach with his hands clutching it, though, due to the impact, he wobbled a bit and then falls backwards onto his backside. The ball escaping his arms and rolling into the boundaries of the goal, the point being awarded to them.

**(Things like this go on for about 30 mins, goals going from, girls get one, then Kukai's team gets one, girls get one, then Kukai's team gets one) **

Its 2-2 now, next goal wins.

As the last goal was just shot by an energetic Yaya -from Kukai's team- the ball was given to Danni, representing Amu's side of the game. The referee blew his whistle and the game started with not a second to lose. Danni made a small pass to Rosie, who was standing closest to her, as soon as Rosie got the ball, her timid and shy aura was replaced by a fearless and fierce aura, you kinda get the feeling that if you go near her then you'll be put in the hospital for a month. The short girl quickly ran down the field with the black and white ball still in her possession. I catch a glimpse at Rhythm running towards her. He reaches her and stretches his leg outwards towards the ball, resulting in the ball being in our possession.

Rhythm quickly passes the ball to me and I dribble it swiftly down the field, eyeing Ikuto until he got the message. Ikuto looks up and nods to me while jogging backwards towards the goal. I kick the ball hard and watch it rolling quickly to Ikuto front, he quickly turns around and using the balls momentum, he kicks the ball to the goal. Melody, the goal keeper, kept a steady stance as the ball came flying right towards her, she held her hands out and caught the ball with slight trouble. The impact of the ball hitting her in the gut was too much and she slowly started to fall backwards, just before the ball went through the goal, she threw it into the field, not knowing if a team-mate was there or not.

The ball was thrown towards me and just as I was about to lift my knee to stop it, Amu got in front of me and head-butted it to Hope, who instantly passed it to Skye who shot at the goal, where Nagihiko stood, we had to switch out Yoru because the damage inflicted by the ball was to serious, and he won't be playing for awhile, atleast the season just ended.

Nagihiko nearly caught the ball but he just missed it by an inch. My heart dropped as I realised that we had lost. The sounds of yelling could be heard throughout the whole school. I walked up to Amu and held my hand out, she took it gracefully.

"Congratulations on the win, Amu. You and your team deserved it."

We shook hands and then dropped them.

"You too, that was the best game of soccer I have had in a long time, thanks for an amazing match, Kukai."

I smiled at her and she smiled back. I walked through the rest of the team, congratulating them. It turns out that they are all transferring here in a few weeks.

It turns out that the almighty-never-before-been-beaten-Kukai has just been beaten. The school bell rang and we all went back to class. Amu and I made great friends as we shared almost all the same interests. It also turns out that we live near eachother, so every day before and after school, we walk together.

**Sorry about the bad ending xD If you see any spelling mistakes or English/grammar mistakes then please feel free to msg me or put them/it in your reviews. :D Thankyou for reading **


End file.
